


Eager to please

by lotor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Choking, Come Eating, Deep Throathing, Dom/sub Undertones, Lance and Lotor are space boyfriends, M/M, PWP, Safe Sane and Consensual, Size Kink, a dash of praise kink, totally inappropriate humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotor/pseuds/lotor
Summary: Lance is drooling.It’s not a new experience to him, to be exactly honest. He drools in his sleep, sometimes, and his mouth definitely waters whenever he thinks about hamburgers.This, though, is new.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Or, the one where Lance and Lotor are cute but kinda kinky space boyfriends.

Lance is drooling.

 

It’s not a new experience to him, to be exactly honest. He drools in his sleep, sometimes, and his mouth definitely waters whenever he thinks about hamburgers.

 

 _This_ , though, is new.

 

He tries to gulp down some of it, but there’s so much, and it’s difficult when your throat won’t actually cooperate because it’s stuffed full of cock.

 

He spasms, his hands scrambling for purchase on the sheets, and an appreciative hum resonates in his ears.

 

When he looks up, he’s met with the frightening, exciting sight of a yellow stare. Lotor’s mouth is curved upward, his glowing eyes looking into the depths of his soul, and the hand on his head starts moving gently, in a swift caress, the clawed fingers entangling with his locks.

 

“You’re doing so good,” Lotor tuts, not without a certain softness, and Lance actually colors.

 

The thing is, Lotor is so _big_. Lance remembers the first time he saw it, recalls the thrill of seeing him undress and thinking, _mine_. Lotor is planes of perfect, smooth skin, the light gently rippling on his muscles, the purple hue of his complexion rendered soft in the intimate cocoon of the canopy, but starkly clashing with the white sheets. He’s a shock of color, his long pale hair the only thing that matches with the bed, spread artfully on the pillow like some painter put it there to use him as a model.

 

If Lance wasn’t otherwise occupied, he’d surely try and paint it.

 

Instead, he swallows against the hot flesh inside his mouth another time, his jaw constricted so open he would fear for it, if only he had the time to think about anything else than breathing and _warm, warm, warm_.

 

Lotor groans, this time, and Lance glows, his tongue flicking up to taste more, rough and circling and greedy. He recedes his lips slowly, watching, and sees the disappointment trickle all over his lover’s features when he pops completely off.

 

It feels heady, to have this much power while being on the giving end, and he owns it. He’s made for it.

 

Lotor is _this_ close to pouting, and Lance feels himself smirk. He brings one hand to the shaft of the Prince’s dick, his fingers unable to circle it completely, and tugs. Lotor growls, arches, trying to fuck into it, but Lance pats his other hand on his hip and he stills.

 

“Good boy,” he says, and sloppily tongues at the slit, tasting the salty drops of precome, sucking again, more purposeful, just the tip.

 

Lotor keens, his hands restless, one now clawing at his hair. “Lance,” he babbles, his deep voice so apparently unfit for begging, and yet it’s so sweet to hear him whine, throatily, “Please, Lance.”

 

And Lance is nothing but eager to please, especially if asked so kindly.

 

He stretches his jaw impossibly wide again, and feeds himself slowly onto Lotor’s cock, as far as he can get. Which is, admittedly, not very far, because it’s huge. When the tip of it hits his throat, he goes another little bit, just because he can, and Lotor cries out.

 

“Yes, yes, like that-“ he rambles, evidently struggling not to fuck into his mouth; Lance sets an unrelenting rhythm with his hand at the base of his cock, and starts sliding up and down, his tongue flicking, circling the head, the point of it dipping into the slit whenever he can.

 

Lotor is panting and moaning, and Lance feels a perverse kind of pleasure when he pops off again, his hand not stopping, and finds glowing eyes looking at him with a desperate edge, claws just short of digging into his skull.

 

He grins and, in lieu of showing he’s not really keen on stopping, places a few kitten licks on the croon. That seems to please Lotor, who sighs longingly and inclines his head as to ask “what?”

 

“I was thinking,” Lance says, his jacking getting more deliberately slow and teasing “why don’t we try something new?”

 

Hips stuttering and jaw slack, Lotor seems just about done with the world. “Yes?” he concedes anyway, breathily, because he’s perfect like that. Oh, the cackling Lance would do if he wasn’t so thoroughly into the part.

 

He bows his head down to suck again around the slit, almost lazily, and Lotor produces a sound similar to a hushed shout. Without letting a tick pass, Lance looks up into his eyes and whispers, almost secretively “I want you to fuck my throat.”

 

Lotor gasps, looking shocked for a moment, but then his eyes darken, focusing on his lips, and he says “Yes.”

 

That’s all it takes.

 

Lance opens his mouth again, stays still, and waits for Lotor to guide his cock in once more. His grip on the shaft turns from teasing to just the right side of too tight, and as he keeps working restlessly around it, Lotor hits the end of his palate, waits for a charged moment, and _thrusts_.

 

Lance gags on it, forcing himself to breathe through his nose, and takes it. His eyes water, spit everywhere, and he keeps licking at everything he can while Lotor sets a relentless pace with his hips, snapping up and down with a sort of desperation, his groans echoing in Lance’s ringing ears.

 

Lotor’s cock is so big, it keeps pushing at his soft walls, and he spasms around it, moans, the vibrations and tightness tipping Lotor over the edge not long after. Thick ropes of come drizzle right down his throat, and he gulps them down greedily, keeps sucking to get the most of it, until Lotor growls, too sensitive, and eases out.

 

Lance licks his lips, looks up where Lotor is now sprawled in a heap of limbs, looking debauched and sated and content, and fists his until now forgotten cock almost viciously, coming with a strangled shout all over his hand.

 

He collapses forward, but strong hands catch him, placing him gently in the circle of Lotor’s arms, his head pillowed on his strong shoulder.

 

“I want to die with your cock in my mouth,” Lance declares, sleepily.

 

Lotor makes a soft sound, halfway between a snort and a gasp, and Lance opens his eyes to see him blushing. Galras blush weirdly, their skin dusting a little yellow, but on Lotor it looks positively _adorable_.

 

So, it’s not his fault he doesn’t expect it when Lotor takes his hand, the one he came all over just moments ago, and _licks it clean_. He was distracted, okay.

 

Lapping at his digits with his rough tongue, eyes glowing with mirth, Lotor watches him turn bright red and stutter. He pauses around his ring finger, his mouth curling upward in a blinding smile, and purrs, “ _That_ can be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> I _never_ write porn. And yet this filthy thing came to me so naturally it was almost scary??  
>  Also yes I totally bullshitted it on the Galra blush thing. Artistic license.  
> Please let me know if you enjoyed it?


End file.
